Humans tend to gather in areas or groups to experience activities, events, social gatherings, etc. For example, humans often gather in stadiums to watch organized sporting events, such as American football, baseball, etc. Likewise, humans often gather on beaches, in parks, at campsites, and/or other areas to spend time together and enjoy the environment. Such gatherings often present difficulties in delivering items to a user at a location within the gathering. Likewise, because some of these gathering locations, such as beaches, campsites, etc. are often in remote areas, wireless network connectivity (e.g., cellular, Wi-Fi) may be limited or non-existent.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.